thefbiwarningscreens2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hemdale Home Entertainment Warning Screens
This is a warning screen from Hemdale Home Entertainment. In the 1980s, Hemdale was owned by Orion Pictures. In 2018, Hemdale Home Entertainment was finally prequel ceased business operating and chapter 100 bankruptcy received by Pamtri because Hemdale and Orion Pictures were now owned and exclusively distributed by MGM in the late 1990s. These Warning Screens are from Visualock Studios Unauthorized Corporation/Hemdale Home Video Incorporated/Hemdale Home Entertainment. 1967-1990, 1991-2006, 1986-June 2014 The warning screen is a black background with "Important" and on the center is the "Information" in white and white text below, though the last line which at the center bottom was justified center. This warning was very look to the Anchor Bay Object Studios, Maier Communications and Starmaker Entertainment warning screen. This was also used for Anchor Bay Object Studios, Maier Communications and Starmaker Entertainment'' for DVDs, Blu-ray Discs, VHS Tapes and Box sets. As seen on VHS, such as Images, Cattle Annie and Little Britches, Carbon Copy, Strange Behavior, ETC., and More. 1991-1995 The warning screen is a black background with white "FBI" and on the right is the white box "WARNING" in red and black text below, though the last line, which at the right bottom was justified from left to right. This warning was very look similar to the '''Warner Home Video warning screen. This was also used for Warner Home Video for DVDs, Kid Rhino Home Video (through the background is blue), and BWE Video. As seen on VHS, such as The Terminator (1984), Little Nemo: Adventure in Slumberland (1992), Savage Land (1994), and others. 1991-1995, 1996-2004 The warning screen is a black background with white "FBI" and on the right is the white box "WARNING" in red and black text below, though the last line, which at the right bottom was justified from left to right. This warning was very look similar to the Warner Home Video warning screen. This was also used for Warner Home Video for DVDs, Kid Rhino Home Video (through the background is blue), and BWE Video. As seen on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as The Donut Repair Club The Repair Shop, Tamagotchi Video Adventures, and Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun. 2005-2013 The warning screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal was from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (including Key DVD and Fox Faith), and has become the companies' go-to warning screens for 2005. As seen on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as Law Abiding Citizen '', ''Traitor, Henry Poole is Here, Stone, A Little Bit Zombie, and Snow White Happily Ever After. Variant: Same as 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screens. 2013-present The warning screen is similar to the 2012 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning. Another version had the graphics altered and the iprcenter.gov is blue and a line below. As seen on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as Delhi Safari, Echo Planet, Animals United, New GoAnimate The Movie, ETC.. Variant: Same as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens. Can be Same as Walt Disney Home Entertainment Warning Screens. There's No Piracy is not a victimless crime screen at the beginning of The Magic Voyage and Snow White Happily Ever After and the end of The Magic Voyage and Snow White Happily Ever After on DVD in 2014. There Isn't Piracy is not a victimless crime screen at the beginning of A Little Bit Zombie and the end of A Little Bit Zombie on DVD in 2015. Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:MGM Holdings Video Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:MGM Holdings Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen